Frost Twins
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: What if Jack had a twin that the guardians never knew about, but yet they were always near him. Meet Jackson Frost or J for short. He is the Twin of Jack Frost and they never leave each other's side for very long. But there's something about the twins that could put everyone in danger, and no one knows about it, even Jack and j don't know. ( update once a month )
1. Frost Twins

hello peoples and welcome to Twin Frost

=^.^=

* * *

A winter breeze swept through the warren covering everything in frost. Bunnymund hopped out of his burro and raised a fist in the air, shaking it violently.

" Where are yea, frost bite?! " yelled Bunny.

Jack flew down towards Bunny and started to circle him, creating a tiny tornado of arctic air. Bunny attempted to grab Jack, but the winter spirit was to quick and flew behind an egg golem.

" To slow, Kangaroo, " said Jack.

Bunny sprung himself over the egg and was prepared to land on Jack, but he wasn't there. Bunny landed on the ground and surveyed the area. He spotted Jack with his hood pulled up on another egg golem. Pretty far away.

" Come here yea, frost bite. I just wanna have a chat, " Bunny said cracking his knuckles.

" Not in your life, Kangaroo. "

" I'm a Bunny, not a bloody Kangaroo! "

Jack flew behind the egg golem and then a cold breeze whipped behind Bunny. He spun around and saw Jack with his hood pulled back down and with a smile on his face.

" How do you move so fast? "

" Secret of mine, " said Jack tapping the top of Bunny's head and freezing the fur.

Bunny swiped at Jack, but Jack was to quick and flew off down one of the tunnels. Bunny snorted and crossed his arms. He decided he was gonna catch back up on egg painting, when he went to leave he felt another cold breeze fly past him. When Bunny spun around he saw Jack leaving. Again?

" I thought that bloody show pony already left. "

* * *

*** Jacks Pov ***

I rocketed out of Bunny's hole and out to the surface. I landed on a tree and scanned the area trying to figure out where I was. I saw the billboard for cheese... Yep... Wisconsin. I felt the branch sway and bend as something landed on it. I looked over to my right and saw my twin, Jackson Frost. He pulled off his hood and we both began to laugh. Jackson and I both shared the same love of pranking the Easter Bunnny. Jackson and I look exactly alike, except for are eye colors. Mine were a bright blue and Jackson's was a violet. He also had a shepards staff too. I always found that funny that we even ended up with the same weapon.

" I can't believe they haven't figured out I have a twin yet, " I said.

" Same here, " said Jackson.

A little humming bird came into my view, it looked like she was holding something. I pushed Jackson off the branch, causeing him to hit the ground.

" Dude what was that for!? "

" Shut up J, Baby Tooth is coming this way. "

Jackson pouted a little before flying away into a bush. I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Baby Tooth.

" Long time no see, Baby Tooth. "

She let out an array of chirps and squeaks, like she was telling a story until she held out an envelope. I took the envelope and patted her softly on the head. Baby Tooth flew over to the top of my head and took a seat in my hair. I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter so we could both see it.

_Dear: Jack Frost _

_This is a reminder that we are having a get together today at North Pole. _

_Many spirits invited._

_From: North._

_KEEP YOUR TEETH CLEAN - Toothiana _

I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

" Thats today ain't it. "

I looked up at Baby Tooth and she nodded her head.

" Alright Baby Tooth you go on ahead I'll be there shortly. "

Baby Tooth squeaked and waved, before zipping off to the pole. I jumped down from my branch and went over to Jackson's bush. I pulled back the leaves and twigs and saw him curled up in a ball playing on a GameBoy.

" No fair where did you get that. "

" You'll be surprised what kids throw away these days, " Jackson said while pausing his game.

" Well anyways we gotta go to the pole for a get together, unless you wanna stay by your self. "

Jackson got up and stretched he grabbed onto his staff and shot up into the sky.

" Come on slow poke! "

I shot up after him with a giant smile on my face.

" Race you! If I win I get the cup of coco that North hands out at the end. "

" And if I win I get it. "

" Deal "

We both used the wind at top speed and headed towards the pole.

* * *

*** Jackson's Pov ***

" I win! " Jack yelled.

" Shhhhh keep it down or people are gonna think your talking to your self again. "

" Haha I remember that, North tried to be my therapist. "

I couldn't help but laugh. I remember that day too, I had been watching from the window the whole session.

" Well anyways how is this gonna work? "

I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers.

" We can both enjoy the party, but we have to keep a distance from the gaurdians and our selves. "

Jack patted me on the shoulder and gave me a thumbs up.

" Good thinking Bro, oh and remember to keep your hood up. "

I nodded my head and flew around to the other side of the workshop and entered a window. I would usually enter through the windows and Jack would the doors whenever we are in the same place.

When I entered the window the first thing I saw was people. On the way here didn't Jack say this was a SMALL get together. Well I guess it'll be easier to hide from the gaurdians this way. I pulled up my hood and gentely floated down to the ground. As sone as my feet touched the ground I was being picked up by a giant furry hand. I looked up and saw that Phil was picking me up and carrying me some where. I saw the gaurdians on a couch and had a mini panic attack. He was taking me to them.

* * *

*** Jacks Pov ***

As sone as I entered the front door about a dozen head turned to look at me. They mumbled something before turning back to there conversations. I was suddenly yanked by my hood and lifted off the ground. I looked up and saw a yeti hanging on to me. She must've been a new one because I didn't recognize her. I looked over and saw Jackson being carried by Phil. The gaurdians must have wanted me, why else would the yetis be carrying me. I did nothing wrong...yet.

I kicked and squirmed. Phil was already close anough to the gaurdians where they could see him. So if I get any closer ... BOOM... Secret blown and no more confusing the hell out of them. I slipped off my hood so I was only in a brown tattered shirt and sprinted away from the yeti and down one of the halls.

_Good luck J._

* * *

*** Jackson's Pov ***

I was set down in front of the guardians. Tooth flew over to me and hugged me tightly.

" Where have yea been, sweet tooth? I've missed you, " said Tooth.

_" _Oh yea know, spreading snow, blizzards, ice, that sorta thing. "

Tooth let go off me and returned to her spot on the couch.

" Ello, mate, " said Bunny.

I froze and looked over at Bunny. Out of me and Jack I was the slower one, so if Bunny decided to get back at me right now I'd defiantly get caught.

" Don worry about me getting revenge, I've set that aside so we can enjoy the party. "

" Okay... Good. "

" Jack you okay? You seem kinda nervous, " said North.

A female yeti came running up to us.

" ksvl tsm sesu om jsllesus, " She said.

" What you mean Jack escaped from you, he's right here, " said North.

I gulped and looked up to the female yeti. She looked really confused, but she her only choice was Togo with it. I waved up to her and she waved at me.

* * *

I might make another chapter today

i usually do when I first start a story.

But until then go ahead and check out Snow Cat

its also another Rotg fanfic I made =^.^=

Thanks for reading

hope you enjoyed

ありがと


	2. Party

I combined Chapter 2 and 3

leaving this though ...

im going to mention this now for those who were curious.

I will always update the story if it is not finished. if I don't finish the story and I know it will be discountinued I will delete the story. I will also give a week long warning in a separate chapter before I delete it for anyone who wants to adopt it in those 7 days.

But that's not happening any time sone =^.^=

* * *

*** Jacks Pov ***

I skidded to a stop at the end of the hall and looked behind me.

" Good she didn't follow. "

I saw the library entrance and decided to go inside. I was never really a book person,that was more Jackson's thing but I would still read from time to time. I flew up to the top shelf and grabbed a book called Cirque Du Freak.

" I wonder how J is handling? "

I floated back down and sat down in a chair. The chair was hidden between two shelves so if someone came in they wouldn't spot me right away. I had my legs dangling over one arm of the chair and my back against the other arm. I read the back of the book and smirked.

" Vampires, soooooo scary. "

I rolled my eyes and opened up the book.

" Okay Darren hit me with what you got. "

* * *

*** Jackson's Pov ***

" Cookie? " North said.

North had a giant plate of cookies in his hand and was offering me a peanut butter chocolate chip one.

" No thanks North. "

" Vhat? but you always except cookies... Is you not veeling Vell. "

Oh yea I forgot Jack likes sweets. I don't how he can eat them though, so much sugar it over powers my brain and it just doesn't taste good to me. I took the cookie and put it in my hoodie.

" Ill just save it for later. "

" Thats more like it. No one can resist a cookie! "

" Yea they can, mate! " Bunny said from across the room.

He had went to get some carrots and patently Norths voice is still loud enough to hear over all the people. I laughed and tapped north on the arm.

" I think you wanna tone it down a notch. "

" Nonsense! "

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. Sandy pulled on my hoodie and held up a mug of coco. I accepted the mug and took a sip.

" Thanks, Sandy. "

He gave me a thumbs up summoned a sand chair. I took another sip of the coca and chuckled a little.

_I wonder how Jacks doing._

_" _Hey, frost bite! "

I turned around saw Bunny hopping my way with a half eaten carrot in his hands.

" Yea, Bunny? "

" Did you come back real quick when you left my warren earlier? "

" No. "

_Crap did he see me leave?_

_" _I could've sworn I saw yea, I even felt a cold breeze. "

I put a hand on Bunny's shoulder and shook my head.

" Must be seeing things, kangaroo. "

" I'm a Bunny, " Bunny grumbled.

" Well you look like a kangaroo. "

Bunny grabbed me by the front of my hoodie and hoisted me up till we were eye to eye.

" I'm a bunny, mate. Not a bloody kangaroo.

_At least I got him off the subject of the warren._

" Not in my eyes. "

" Why you littl- "

" Bunny stop! "

I turned my head and sat Tooth coming at us. She halted next to bunny and flicked his ear. This caused Bunny to let go of me and for him to lower his ears.

" Don't you dare hurt my sweet tooth you over grown furball. "

Sandy came back just in time to hear what Tooth said. Me and Sandy exchanged looks before busting out laughing. Well Sandy silently laughed, but you get the picture. Bunny just stood there staring at Tooth. No one has ever heard the tooth fairy call someone something unless they were Pitch or it was a nickname.

* * *

*** Jacks Pov ***

" CHAPTER 5 AND IM BBBBBOOOORRRREEEEDDD! "

I closed the book and let it fall off the chair to the ground. I raised my hand up above my head and summoned some snowflakes. I watched them dance across my hand and into the air. The moonlight that fell through the windows bounced of the snow, making it sparkle and glow in the dark room. I

moved my hand away and let the snowflakes drift down. I moved out of the seat and grabbed onto the book. Using the wind and jumped up to the top shelves and put the book back. I left the library and started down the hallway. I went to put my hands in my hoodies pocket but remembered that the yeti still had it. I spotted a plague on a door that said Toy Rejects. A couple gears started up in my head and I went inside.

" If I break anything in here it won't be important, it said rejects so they might already be broken. "

I felt the wall for a light switch. It took me about 5 minuets before I found one and flipped it. When the lights came on I gasped.

" I think I found the island of misfit toys. "

I went away from the wall and went down a toy isle.

" Is this a chuck Norris doll? "

I picked it up and saw it had a little pull string on it's back. So I pulled it.

" Can you squeeze water from a rock? NO YOU CANT, cause your not Chuck Norris " said the doll.

I raised an eyebrow and put the doll back.

" What the hell? "

I then saw a windup my little pony doll. I picked it up and examined it.

" How is this doll defective? Looks perfectly normal. "

I started to wind it up and set it on the ground. The pony started to sing and march in a circle. The song started to sound warped and the first ting that came to mind was that it's voice box needed batteries or something. The its body caught on fire and started to melt away the plastic. Then it's hair caught on fire and melted the rest of the plastic. The only thing left of the pony was a metal shell and flaming hair. I stepped back slowly until my back hit the door and sprinted out of the room and down the rest of the hall.

" Defiantly defective, defiantly defective. "

I stopped at a corner, breathless.

" I'll never look at a My Little Pony the same ever again. "

I shook my head and started walking again. I had somehow made my way back to the party. I saw my hoodie on a table and noticed that the others were by it.

_Great now how am I supposed to get it?_

An idea popped in my head and I walked into the crowd. I saw Jackson laughing at something and Bunny looking a little shocked. I snuck behind them and yanked J by the back of his sweatshirt and into the crowd. I spun him around so we were looking at each other. My eyes glanced down to the mug of coco and I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Is that my coco? " I said pointing at it.

" Maybe, " said J.

I swiped it out of his hands and took a sip.

" Why are you over here? We might get caught, " said J.

" My hoodie, " I said pointing over to the table. " A yeti took it from me can you grab it? "

" Really? "

" Yes. "

J sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

" Sure. "

I watched as my twin went over to the table and grabbed it. He came back over and handed it to me. I slipped it on and gave him a thumbs up.

" Okay you really gotta go somewhere else now. "

I pouted and crossed my arms.

" Oh come on I'm bored, and the guardian of fun should not be bored. "

" Go find the broken toys or something. "

" Did that never doing that again. "

J raised an eyebrow.

" Do I wanna know, Jack? "

" No. "

" Go already! "

" Come on J can't we just switch out? "

" Dude yo... "

Was interrupted by North.

" Jack vho you talking to? " said North.

" An old friend North, " J yelled back.

He pushes me away.

" Go find Phill! "

I stick out my tongue and walk away from him and the others. With a downward motion of my staff I froze a row of elves before flying away and out a window. Once I was outside I layed down on my back and watched the snow float down around me. I closed my eyes and let my self drift off into sleep.

* * *

*** jacksons Pov ***

I went over to the snack table and picked up a couple crackers and sat there nibbling on them for awile, watching as spirits danced to the music around him and chatted with each other.

_I wonder if I was to mean to Jack? All he wanted to do was have some fun fir a little bit._

Finishingthe restof my crackers I flew up to one of the beams and sat there with my legs swinging in the air. I sat there watching the people below me socialize and act friendly to each other.

_No one has ever acted like that to me and Jack besides the guardians._

I leaned back on my hands.

_Was it because we are winter spirits is that why people avoided them or did we do something wrong that I can't remember?_

I sighed and pulled down my hood. There was no way anyone could tell the difference while I'm up here. I ran a hand through my white hair and closed my eyes. I twirled my hands creating tiny snowflakes across the room and let them gently fall to the ground. The different colored lights in the room bounced off the frozen drops illuminating each flake in a different color. The snow was also made so it would disappear right before it hit the spirits below so none of them would get wet or cold. I saw multiple people point at the snowflakes and smile brightly while others only grimaced and decided to pay no attention to it.

I laid down on the beam so I was on my back and placed my hands behind my head and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

thanks fir reading

hope you liked it

ありがと


	3. They know

After the party I peeked through the windows to see if Jackson was still there. I couldn't see him anywhere so I figured it was safe to come back inside. Flying through the window letting in a coled breeze, letting the others know I was there.

" Jack where yea been, mate? " said Bunny.

I landed in front of them and rested my staff against my shoulder.

" I took a nap in some snow. "

Sandy came up to us and flashed a series of symbols above his head.

" Whoa Sandy slow down there, " said Bunny.

The little man nodded and reapeted the symbols but in a slower pace.

" Vhat you mean all guests haven't left? Ve made sure everyone left, " said North.

Sandy shook his head and pointed a golden arrow up to one of the beams. We all looked up and saw a foot hanging off the edge.

" Wonder who it is? " said Tooth.

While everyone was curious I got scared. I could regongnize that foot anywhere, it was Jackson. Sandy started floating up to him to bring him down.

_Cover gonna be blown!_

I watched as Sandy paused for a minuet before picking up Jackson with some dream sand and placeing him gently on the ground in front of us. To my disadvantage it looked like J wanted his hood .

I shifted uncomfortably as the gaurdians looked from J to me in silence. I heard J groan and and then he started to sit up slowly. As sone as he opened his eyes he shot his head towards me.

" This fun is over, " I said.

" Jack why dere to of you? " said North.

J stood up and walked over to me.

" North there isent to of me, " I said.

" Thank god, " said J.

I glared at J before looking back at the guardians who were obviously confused.

" Hi my name is Jackson Frost, " said J

" and we are twins, " I said.

" Super, " said Bunny with sarcasm.

" But how? You drowned before becoming a gaurdian Jack, so how did he become spirit vith you? " said North.

" I jumped in after Jack to try and save him, but I ended up dyeing as well, " said J.

" Wow you guys look exactly alike, "said Tooth.

I waved my finger back and forth. I hooked my elbow with J and we spun till we were a blur and stopped. We both did the same smirk and spoke in sequence.

" Which one is the real Jack? " We said.

Sandy got closer to us and rubbed a finger and thumb on his chin. A golden lightbulb showed up above his head and he pointed to the Twin on the right.

" Good job, Sandy. How did you know? " I said as I unlinked my elbow with J's.

Sandy made a eye above his head.

" That's right, me and Jack have different colored eyes, " said J.

Tooth got closer to us.

" They are two different colors! " said Tooth.

" Yep I have Violet eyes and Jack has blue. That's why I always had my hood up and bangs lowered, " said J.

" We can't believe you didn't notice sooner though, " I said.

" What you mean? " said Tooth.

" I've been hanging around you since the day Jack became a gaurdian, we even switch places sometimes, like today for instance. We are never separated for long, " said J.

" Bunny remember at the Warren? " I said.

" I'm not forgetin, " said Bunny.

" Did you really think I was that quick? Every time I would show up with my hood up that would be Jackson, " I said chuckling " it's fun messing with you with two people. "

" But now you won't be uterally confused anymore so it won't be as fun, " said J.

" Dis is big surprise, " said North.

" I'll say, mate " said Bunny.

" Do you guys have the same powers? " said Tooth.

" For the most part yes, but Jack can control the bigger things way better than I can, " said J.

" Oh and North remember when you said I need therapy cause I was talking to myself? " I said.

" Yes, " said North.

" Well I was talking to J so it offishial that im not crazy, " I said.

" I wouldn say that just yet, mate " said Bunny.

" What was that Kangaroo? " I said.

Bunny hopped over to me and bent down so we were eye to eye.

" What yea call me? " said Bunny.

" He called you Kangaroo, Fluffy " said J.

" Why you littles, " Bunny growled.

Bunny tried grabbing us but we both dodge and ran off in different directions.

" Double the mischief, " said North.

" Double the teeth! " squealed Tooth.

" Double the trouble, " growled Bunny.

_" Twice the fun, "_ symboled Sandy.

* * *

I think thats hats a good place to stop.

well the gaurdians know now.

I hope you enjoyed it.

thanks for reading

ありがと


End file.
